


Jealousy

by NaeSpark



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS is obviously not jealous when Chell dedicates her time to the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

  She was at it again. And I was staring again.

  She turned her head back at me. I looked away with a presumptuous grunt.

  I wasn’t bothered by her stare. I wasn’t even bothered by what she was doing. She just had nothing to do with my business. I had a lab to run, it would be a waste of time to stare as she threw little threads of wool at the birds, who would fiddle around with them, flying over Chell’s head and laying them there. She would pick them up and throw them to the air, where the birds caught them again.

  Rinse and repeat.

  It wasn’t jealousy I was feeling. Yes, I had come to terms with the fact that I was able to feel quite a few emotions, while not letting them bother my path, but jealousy was not one of them.

  I was just wondering why such a clever individual would be wasting her time with animals when the most intelligent, and quite possibly, most attractive, android was standing right next to her.

  I crossed my arms and abruptly decided it was a good moment to pause my work.

  Chell noticed this, dismissing her companions and leaning back to lay her back on me.

  “I thought you were busy.” I said, bitterly.

  She ignored my tone. “I thought _you_ were busy.”

  “Ah, so the next step is to actually make me believe that you were trying to distract yourself until you could enjoy my company.” I furrowed my eyebrows “As incredibly plausible that might be, I don’t really thin-“

  She interrupted me with a soft kiss in my lips. I bit my lips with no response. Chell always caught me off guard.

  And she had too much fun doing it.

  There was a mischievous smile on her face when I lifted my orbits to face her.

  “Go back to your pets.” I muttered.

  She raised her eyebrows and kept her eyes in mine until I was forced into kissing her.

  The nerve…

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
